Being With Her
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Because somehow... they just ended up being in his bedroom a lot... MERRY CHRISTMAS SATOMIKA!


MBP: Okay **satomika**, here it is! Merry Christmas!

Rini: Do tell MBP what you all think! She'd take anything on this, especially since this is her first, and she had NO idea what she was doing!

MBP: You don't have to say that! Anyways, hope you all enjoy, especially you **satomika**!

* * *

**_Being With_ Her**

They ended up in his room a lot.

He didn't quite understand it. Megumi would come over attempting to get him to go outside on some kind of date with her. That wasn't all that new. He understood that.

Yahiro even understood why Megumi would choose just to stay at his home while he refused to leave. Despite all her idiocies, she was simply the most stubborn, obstinate person he knew.

What was so hard to understand was how they would end up in his bedroom when they were perfectly comfortable talking in the library, dining room, or his office.

The fact that it didn't disturb Megumi at all made him uncomfortable… especially since she had decided his bed was now her couch to stretch out on every time she came over.

Damn it, he was still a teenage boy with urges, despite all his teasing! If she kept this up, he'd start fantasizing about her.

The dreams where he'd slowly strip her while running his hands over her slim form were just more mature ideas for teasing her. The fact that Yahiro would lean closer to taste her skin and enjoy slowly savoring her reactions meant nothing.

With a dark frown, Yahiro glanced over at the girl lying on his bed comfortably. Megumi had obviously dressed for comfort, in a pair of well-worn, jeans and a plain green tank top.

Megumi was humming quietly, lying on her stomach innocently as she skimmed over a few lines in the book by Yahiro's bed.

For some reason, Yahiro couldn't remember the title of the book, much less the plot. The only thought was that there was a pretty ("cute" Yahiro corrected himself quickly) girl in his bed that claimed to love him.

Love often led to other things…

Before Yahiro could hit himself, Megumi sensed him watching her and smiled. "Yahiro?"

"Don't talk!" She only talked to him. That made him special for her. That meant… things. Things Yahiro wasn't ready to admit.

Megumi was now frowning, trying to read him. "I just… you looked like you needed something. Can I help?"

Screw control; after all, she was offering to help. And he certainly had a problem in a lower region of his body to deal with.

Standing up, Yahiro moved over to the bed, feeling aroused and annoyed at himself for being so. "Do you really want to?"

Megumi tilted her head to the side, looking confused, but slightly happy. He never accepted help so easily. "Of course! What do you need?"

"I need you…" Yahiro bent closer, amused when she turned red. His hand went to her chin, forcing her to look right at him. "…To not talk."

When Megumi looked like she was going to reply, Yahiro pressed his lips to hers, leaning until she was lying on the bed, with him on top of her.

For a moment, Megumi was frozen in shock, allowing Yahiro to position them so she wasn't twisted under him, giving him a better view of the quickly embarrassed girl.

He pulled away slowly, smirking down at the bright red girl as she squirmed. Her innocence was… alluring. It shouldn't have been giving Yahiro this reaction, but it was…

"Yahiro! W-what are…" Megumi gasped, squirming as the boy nipped at her neck, marking her skin.

"Stop talking…" Yahiro murmured, his hands moving on their own, one resting on her waist, the other next to Megumi's head, supporting him as he hovered over her.

It was getting harder to remember that Megumi truly was an innocent. While Yahiro had taken advantage of other female's… friendliness… Megumi would never have done such a thing with anyone.

Yahiro's overly enthusiastic imagination didn't think the same, conjuring images of the girl being seduced by others. Ryuu in particular had every opportunity, living with Megumi, knowing everything about her...

Earning himself a surprised squeak from the girl under him, Yahiro put his full attention to the task at hand, nipping at her neck to mark her even more.

He had only to lean back slightly to see his work. His marks.

His girl.

No one else could have her. Everything about Megumi was for him. Her voice used only for him. Her songs, bittersweet and hopeful for affection.

Her love, a gift given to him, and very often put aside.

Not this time. This time he'd take from her… take more than offered. Maybe then he'd be satisfied that she was telling the truth.

Maybe then she'd realize what he'd told her from the beginning, that he wasn't worth it, and she'd leave.

"Give me everything," Yahiro demanded, even though the girl was no longer squirming under him. The hand on her waist moved slowly under the tank top, revealing Megumi's smooth stomach as it rose. Keeping his eyes on hers, Yahiro moved until the top was gone, leaving her in a plain white bra and her jeans, which were quickly unbuttoned.

Yahiro's hands roamed over her body slowly, exploring the delicate skin, skimming over the fabric over her breasts…

Megumi squeaked in surprised protest when he lifted her to unclasp the bra, his lips moving, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. Yahiro merely removed the fabric, leaning back to examine her body, holding her arms when she tried to cover herself.

Pleased, seeing Megumi was protesting except from embarrassment, he continued undressing her, allowing her to unbutton his shirt. While he was more confident, Megumi's movements were more shy, slow and hesitant.

Now shirtless, Yahiro hovered over Megumi's naked form, letting his eyes linger over her.

"Beautiful," he murmured at last, leaning to kiss her lips possessively. Yahiro's hands stroked her body, sensing every shiver running through her. His head dipped to murmur into her ear. "Mine."

The girl gasped, her back arching as Yahiro kneaded at one of her breasts. "Y-Yahiro…"

"Say it!" He demanded, forgetting that she needed to protect her voice. This wasn't a time to care; this was a time he _needed_ to hear her speak. "You're mine. Only mine."

"Yours," Megumi agreed, eyes glossed over with passion. Her hands rested weakly on his waist, fingers hooked under the band of his jeans. "Always."

His. Only his, forever. She wouldn't leave him, she'd be there. She wouldn't hurt him. For now, he could accept that. For now, that promise was enough. Later…

Well, he'd cross that bridge later.

With a soft growl, he ground his hips against hers, fighting a moan when he felt her softness against him, groaning when she tugged at his pants.

Assisting with her task, Yahiro reached for the nightstand where he knew there was a condom waiting. Ever since he'd turned eighteen, they'd made their way into his possession through secret hands. Never had he thought he'd use one for this.

He didn't even want her around half the time! There was nothing he'd ever claimed to be attracted to in Megumi; she was nothing like Akira, whom he'd loved!

So why did he need her like this?

There wasn't an answer for that. And for months, he'd sat by as Megumi stretched out on _his_ bed, with him _right there_, having very inappropriate (but not truly disturbing) thoughts.

Thoughts had become desires, and Yahiro always got what he desired.

Somehow, as Megumi's hands moved tentatively over his body, the condom had been put on.

He didn't want this. It was all he wanted. He didn't want her. She had become the one thing he couldn't live without.

Thoughts, popping in and out of his mind frantically, didn't overcome desire as he felt Megumi arch towards him.

Moving quickly, he pressed himself into her, pausing when she tensed, crying out as he broke through. When her eyes remained closed in pain, he regained some sanity.

He didn't want to hurt her. He'd tease her, but when he hurt, he always needed to set it right. But… how could he fix this?

"No!" Megumi gasped, feeling Yahiro's doubts grow, his own self-condemning beginning to take over and end it. "Please!"

Yahiro paused, touching his brow to hers. Even if she asked, he would never be forgiven for this. He'd gone too far for forgiveness… and too far to stop now.

When he felt Megumi moving around him, pulling him deeper inside of her, thought was lost. Pressing his lips against hers desperately, he thrust into her, slowly at first, moving faster as Megumi moved with him.

Her scent, the feel of her body… the gasps as he sent her closer to the edge… everything about her pulled him in, made him need more. Nearly mindless in need, he groaned as Megumi wrapped her legs around him, opening herself even more as he continued to thrust deeper into her.

He heard Megumi moaning for him, giving him everything he wanted and more. He felt her moving with him, taking her own pleasure as she gave it.

He couldn't be sure if the prayer, the plea for more, his own desires were just in his head, or if Megumi heard them and answered them.

All he knew… was that this was right. That as she moved with him, driving him towards the edge, he couldn't let it go. That as he had claimed her… he had lost himself.

Groaning, he bent to kiss Megumi's neck as her throat was exposed, still pounding into her.

"Y-Yahiro…" Megumi gasped, her body arching against his with a moan. With a groan of pleasure, Yahiro pressed his lips to hers, stopping her from speaking. Kissing her desperately, he moved, pressing them both closer to the edge.

When she finally fell over, clenching around him, crying out his name on that wave of pleasure, she took him with him. Their cries of relieved need and pleasure mixed in a harmony as they finished, lying on the bed in each other's arms…

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Yahiro? Did you hear me?" Megumi asked, sitting on the bed, staring at Yahiro. Once she'd asked if she could help, he spaced out. It was beginning to scare her a little bit. "Yahiro?"

He came back to himself, turning red. "Stop talking!"

Megumi frowned, genuinely concerned. Could he be running a fever? She stood, tilting her head when he looked ready to run. "Do you have a fever?" She asked quietly, wondering why he froze when she stepped closer.

He shook his head after a moment, tensing when she touched her hand to his forehead.

_Well, it doesn't feel like he has a fever…_ Megumi moved her hand away, jumping slightly when Yahiro stood up and started pushing her towards the door. "Yahiro!"

"I just remembered I have… something… I have to do," Yahiro said lamely, not seeming to notice he was blushing as he pushed her out and partially hid behind the door. "And I really can't have you here. So go home!"

He closed the door of his bedroom and locked it, leaving Megumi to stare at the door in confusion. Yahiro wasn't acting like himself; normally he was much more… well, mean was the only word for it. But for some reason, he was acting embarrassed by something.

Maybe he didn't want her to offer help? He certainly didn't like accepting help from anyone…

Nodding, thinking she'd found the answer, Megumi decided to go home and find another way to find out what Yahiro might need.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Yahiro leaned against the door, waiting until he was sure that Megumi was gone to swear under his breath. Now he was having even worse problems than he had before!

And sure enough, the idiot girl would come back, asking him what was wrong and trying to help. Which would only make things worse, so he'd kick her out somehow, and the damned cycle would begin all over again!

Growling to himself, Yahiro had no choice but to fix it himself, imagining Megumi was actually helping with his problem instead of being the cause of it. Then he could figure out a way to get Megumi off his back and maybe lose the fantasies about it.

He knew one thing for sure though. They were never going to be in his bedroom again.

* * *

MBP: Okay, please don't kill me! I tried to keep them in character, and besides being completely drunk or on their wedding night, I just couldn't see Yahiro sleeping with Megumi for fun. He's kinda... well, too nice for that. Even though that's weird to say about him.

Rini: Anyways, we hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, and tell MBP and all of us what you think!


End file.
